Te amo más que a mis frikiadas
by sakuralipotter
Summary: Konato no puede concentrarse, ni todas las cosas frikis que le gustan pueden distraer su mente de lo que empieza a sentir por cierta gemela de ojos violeta. Kagami no ha hecho aún su tarea, su mente está ocupada pensando en cierta chica otaku de ojos azules. Es hora de que alguna de las dos tome valor y diga lo que siente.


12 DEL DÍA, CASA DE KONATA

─ ¡Que extraño! ─se dijo Konata arrojando la visual novel que leía─ éste es mi favorito, Haruhi siempre me alegra… pero esta vez ni siquiera Haruhi me sube el ánimo, ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

Konata llevaba ya varios días extraña, más callada de lo normal, desde hace ya varios días una sola imagen invadía su mente y no se trataba de Haruhi, ni de ningún personaje de anime o videojuegos, sino de Kagami, aquella chica de cabello y ojos color violeta. Esa linda chica que no hacía más que llamarle la atención por esto o aquello, pero sabía que en el fondo era que se preocupaba por ella; le encantaba hacer enojar a la mayor de las gemelas Hiiragi, esa expresión de molestia con ese leve sonrojo le fascinaba tanto que se esforzaba por hacerla aparecer cada rato.

Había visto ya esas situaciones en mangas y animes yuri, pero jamás pensó que podría llegar a sentir algo igual, ese amor tan profundo por otra chica y a la vez ese miedo de confesar su amor por temor a perderla. Era algo a la vez tan familiar y tan ajeno a ella.

Aburrida y sin más que hacer tomo un DVD de su colección, lo puso en el reproductor y pulso play.

Ella jamás había llorado y ahora, viendo el dolor que pasaba Chikane al no poder decirle lo que sentía a Himeko, una lágrima había rodado por sus mejillas. Solo una, pero era la primera en mucho tiempo. Probablemente la última fue de bebé.

─ ¿Pero qué demonios? ─preguntó al sentir húmeda su mejilla, pausó el reproductor y se puso de pie, necesitaba verla. Antes sólo sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de algo en el ver anime o conectarse a la red para jugar, pero ahora sus prioridades eran encabezadas por ver esos ojos y esa sonrisa que sólo la peliazul y sus amigas conocían tan bien. Kagami ante todos era seria y estudiosa, pero solo la peliazul conocía a la Kagami sonriente y bromista, alegre y un poco otaku.

Tomó entre sus manos aquella foto que se habían tomado durante el paseo escolar en una cabina, esa que Konata había pegado en su habitación para verla siempre. Konata se perdió en extraños sentimientos y más aún extrañas fantasías que jamás había experimentado. Claro está, muy a su estilo.

(DENTRO DE LA MENTE DE KONATA:)

Konata con una gorra roja, un overol azul y camisa roja (o sea como Mario Bros), corría a gran velocidad en un camino lleno de hongos y ladrillos a romper, su amada princesa Kagami se hallaba en un castillo tras ese camino. Debía correr y salvarla de un dragón. Tomó un hongo y creció un poco haciéndose así más fuerte, corriendo velozmente entró al castillo, cruzó mares de fuego y derrotó pequeñas criaturas, pero después de entrar y salir por varias tuberías por fin llegó ante aquel temible dragón que acosaba a su princesa de cabello purpura, y con varios espadazos y arrojando fuego derrotó al dragón rescatando a su princesa. La tomo entre sus brazos y…

(REGRESANDO AL MUNDO REAL:)

_Mi, Mi, Mirakuru, Mikurunrun!_  
_Mi, Mi, Mirakuru, Mikurunrun!_  
_Sunao ni suki to ienai kimi mo_  
_Yuuki wo dashite…_

El celular de Konata había comenzado a sonar, y ella en sus extraños sueños ni cuenta se había dado. Pero para su mala suerte lo escuchó en el momento más "importante" de su fantasía. Miró en la pantalla "Kagami Hiiragi", una llamada de su Kagami, así que contestó rápidamente.

─Kagami, ¿Qué pasa? Estaba a mitad de un juego ─mintió Konata al tomar la llamada.  
─Es que ha salido el nuevo numero de un visual novel que me gusta leer, pero no está en la librería y quería saber si podrías acompañarme a comprarlo ─preguntó Kagami por el teléfono.  
─Está bien, hare una excepción e iré contigo ─dijo Konata levemente sonrojada─ pero sólo es porque también quiero comprar un manga, te veo en 5 minutos en el cruce.

Konata tomó su cartera y el celular y salió de su habitación, bajó corriendo y antes de salir de casa se miró al espejo y se acomodó un poco la ropa y el cabello.

La chica llegó rápidamente al lugar acordado, al parecer Kagami aún no llegaba…

12 DEL DÍA, CASA DE KAGAMI

Aún le faltaba bastante tarea para ser domingo, pero es que todo el día anterior lo había pasado distraída y no podía concentrarse en sus estudios, cada que trataba de enfrascarse en una lectura o escribir lo que se le había pedido de tarea se apoderaba de su mente un par de ojos verdes y una cabellera azul. Desde ya hace varias semanas había notado que al estar con sus amigas, se fijaba más en Konata, era la ojiverde quien captaba toda su atención, diciendo todas esas cosas raras de otakus, pero la verdad, le encantaba oírla hablar emocionada del nuevo anime o manga. Y le gustaba discutir con ella, extrañamente sentía que esto las conectaba.

Miró una vez más esa foto donde aparecían las cuatro durante el paseo escolar. Recordaba como ese día se rehusó un poco a tomarse esa foto, pero al final, como siempre pasa, Konata la convenció.

Kagami siempre había sido una chica segura e inteligente, pero en estos momentos estaba confundida y sin saber qué hacer. Y ahora su mundo se veía de cabeza por aquella chica, desde que la conoció sabía lo especial que era y en poco tiempo se convirtió en el centro de su mundo, aunque Kagami se negara a aceptar lo evidente. Y ahora ya no podía negar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Konata, pero… ¿Cómo confesárselos?, no sería nada fácil, además nada le aseguraba que serían correspondidos, y conociendo a Konata, quizás sólo bromeara con eso, pero aun así estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Konata.

─Kagami, ¿Qué pasa? Estaba a mitad de un juego ─dijo Konata al contestar  
─Es que ha salido el nuevo número de un visual novel que me gusta leer ─empezó a inventar Kagami─ pero no está en la librería y quería saber si podrías acompañarme a comprarlo ─pidió sonrojada.  
─Está bien, hare una excepción e iré contigo ─le respondió Konata─ pero sólo es porque también quiero comprar un manga, te veo en 5 minutos en el cruce.

Kagami no pudo decir más pues la peliazul colgó. Rápidamente se acomodó el cabello y se puso un suéter para salir a su encuentro con Konata.

─nee-chan, ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Tsukasa al ver a su hermana salir corriendo, pero no recibió respuesta, la chica ya se había ido.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo para calmar los nervios y llegó hasta el punto acordado, ahí estaba esa chica de ojos verdes esperándola.

─Kagami-sama ─saludó efusivamente Konata.  
─ ¡Ay! ¿De nuevo con eso? ─preguntó Kagami levemente sonrojada.  
─Tú dijiste que así te dijera ─rio Konata.  
─Está bien, vamos ─dijo Kagami jalándola del brazo.

Caminaban lentamente y hablaban de trivialidades, llegaron a la tienda y después de ser "acosadas" por los dueños compraron lo que Kagami quería, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hablar aún del verdadero motivo que al parecer las reunía.

Salieron del lugar y sin saber qué hacer, Kagami tomó un poco de valor.

─Konata… vamos al parque ─propuso Kagami con un sonrojo.

Konata asintió y siguió a la chica, otra vez su mente comenzaba a jugarle bromas haciéndola imaginar cosas extrañas.

(DENTRO DE LA MENTE DE KONATA:)

Espadazos por aquí, espadazos por allá, sólo sus respiraciones y el metálico sonido del chocar de las espadas se hacía presente en aquel templo. Kagami con un traje de sacerdotisa color morado y Konata con el de color rojo luchaban aunque en sus corazones lo que deseaban era abrazarse y besarse. De pronto una de las espadas cortó la piel, adentrándose en la carne.  
─Konata-chan ─gritó Kagami al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó─ Konata-chan, lo siento, Konata-chan  
─Te amo…Kagami ─susurró Konata con el poco aliento que le quedaba  
─Konata-chan, no mueras ─lloraba Kagami─ Quiero estar contigo, quiero demostrarte que también te amo ─tomó el rostro de la ojiverde y dulcemente se acercó a ella…

(REGRESANDO AL MUNDO REAL:)

─Konata, Konata, ¿Me escuchas? ─preguntó Kagami al notar lo distraída que iba su acompañante.  
─ ¿eh? Perdón, estaba pensando en otra cosa ─se disculpó Konata sonrojada y apenada.  
─Konata, tenemos que hablar ─dijo la chica de ojos violeta.  
─Sí, está bien ─respondió Konata asustada y nerviosa, se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol.  
─Konata…yo…─empezó a decir Kagami con un sonrojo en el rostro, la peliazul, con toda la experiencia que le había dado el anime y manga no la dejo continuar, se acercó y la besó en los labios con dulzura, Kagami se sorprendió un poco, pero se dejó guiar por los labios de su compañera.  
─Te amo ─susurró Kagami al separarse sólo unos milímetros de su compañera.  
─También te amo Kagami ─respondió Konata dulcemente.  
─ ¿Más que al anime? ─preguntó Kagami bromeando─ ¿Más que al manga? ¿Más que a los videojuegos? ¿Más que a todas esas frikiadas?  
─Sí, te amo más que a mis frikiadas ─respondió Konata para besarla nuevamente.

FIN


End file.
